Honor
by Mrs Turtle
Summary: Just a meeting between peers...


A/N: My first serious crossover fic, mostly conversation. I figured in cannon they're both dead and in the 'spirit world' or where ever people go...Enjoy!

"It is not titles that honor men, but men that honor titles." –Niccolo Machiavelli

* * *

The air was clear-an uncommon but welcome break for both city dwellers. One had too much of open water-sea salt burning his nose hairs beyond regrowth; or, too commonly, fire burning everything within reach. The other was pushed underground with moldy water and cramped with four growing sons.

Now, there an endless supply of fresh air, tea, and time for pai sho.

"I knew that woman would be the death of me," Iroh said lowering himself into a lotus position in front of a low table that had a built in pai sho board and a steaming teapot.

"Forget about it, friend," Splinter said, setting down his cane and following suit. "Are you interested in some tea and a game of pai sho?"

"I couldn't say no to either while I was alive, and I dont see a reason to start now." Iroh pulled out the pai sho pieces from a drawer in the table, "Did you have ginseng tea in New York?"

"Yes," Splinter poured into both their cups, "But I always preferred jasmine."

"Goes well in rice," Iroh said, nodding while he divided up the pieces.

"Yes, one of the few recipes that went over well with my sons, jasmine rice with chicken." Splinter said, pouring tea for both of them.

"Well," Iroh said, heartily patting his stomach, "It is one of my favorites as well."

"It was a nice change." Splinter played his first piece, "I've told you about my sons, all they wanted was pizza. I don't understand it."

"They're young. I remember there was a time when all Lu Ten would eat was dumplings." Iroh chuckled as he countered the rats move, "We couldn't make them fast enough."

"Food always brought us together." Splinter sighed, "But they are always quarreling. I feel like whatever I did, it was not good enough. I wish I could have given them more."

"You've given them what they need: a loving home, a sense of honor, a way to protect themselves."

"It is so difficult for them in New York, part of me thinks I shouldn't of saved them. Why did this happen to us?"

"You cannot save the whole world, my friend; although it sounds like they have come close to it more than once. You should be proud."

"Indeed, I am, but I also feel as if part of me will always see keeping them a selfish act." Splinter frowned as he played another piece.

"I know what you mean. I'm still not sure if letting my nephew chase the Avatar at such a young age was a good idea."

"What else could you do?" Splinter gave a small shrug, "He was banished, after all."

"Yes, but I had friends all over, I could have kept him hidden. But I could not do that to him."

"From what I understand," The game had come to an early stop, "it was a character building experience."

"It would seem so." Iroh fidget with a piece for a moment, no intenion to play it.

"Is he well?"

"Yes! He has been handling all his duties with care and reservation." Iroh beamed with pride.

"That is good to hear." Splinter smiled, "What has become of his parents?"

"His father is still in prison, the same one they put me in;" Iroh paused for a moment," I do not think he is using his time as wisely as I did."

"Time is important, but only if one has learned patience." Splinter said before taking a sip of tea.

"I didn't learn the value of patience until my son passed. That was a deep hurt."

"I can only imagine." Splinter shook his head.

"For the longest time I kept replaying it in my mind-if I hadn't pushed him so hard, if I had put my role of Father before that of General, I would have kept both titles."

"It is a fine line when your children are grown," Splinter said softly, "but if titles are truly earned they are never really lost."

"Sometimes you must let your children go and hope they remember everything you taught them." Iroh said.

Then, out of sight came the sound of a young mans voice calling out, "Father! Father, where are you?"

"Can we resume this at another time?" Iroh asked as he stood.

Splinter smiled and gave a slight nod, "Time is all we have."


End file.
